headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Utah
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = The Beehive State | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | country = United States | state = | city = | locale = | residents = Utahans | poi = Salt Lake City | 1st = }} Utah is a western state of the United States. Utah is bordered by Arizona on the south, Colorado on the east, Wyoming on the northeast, Idaho on the north and Nevada on the west. It also touches a corner of New Mexico. Utah is one of the most religiously homogeneous states in the Union. More than 60% of Utahns are reported to be members of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (also known as the LDS Church or Mormon Church), which greatly influences Utah culture and daily life Utah has appeared in three episodes of the The X-Files. Background scenes for the planet Vulcan from the 2009 Star Trek movie were filmed at San Rafael Swell in Utah. KSL.com Continuities The Crow Alex Corvis was a young man from Salt Lake City, Utah. His girlfriend, Lauren Randall, was murdered and Alex was framed for the crime. Three years after being arrested, Alex was sentenced to death. He proclaimed his innocence even as the prison guards strapped him to the electric chair. At the moment that he was executed, a freak lightning storm erupted over the prison, generating a greater excess of electricity, which caused Corvis' death to be excruciatingly painful. The mystical animal totem of the Crow resurrected Corcus, galvanizing him to seek justice for his own demise. As he visited each person involved with his trial in turn, he discovered that Lauren's death was the result of a conspiracy between a group of corrupt police officers. The true perpetrator of the crime was the police captain, who had Lauren killed because she had witnessed him murder a member of the Key Club. Through the course of events, Alex connects with Lauren's sister, Erin, and has to prove his innocence to her, before she is willing to help him bring her sister's true murderer to justice. With the situation resolved, Alex Corvis was finally allowed to find peace, and disappeared into the wind. DC Comics In the continuity of DC Comics, Salt Lake City was the site of a S.T.A.R. Labs facility. Scientists Tina McGee and Bill Schmitz worked out of this facility for a time where they assisted Wally West in the study of his powers. Salt Lake City was the site of an attack perpetuated by a strange electro-robotic creature known as the Kilg%re. Flash Vol 2 3 Doctor Who The eleventh incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor appeared in the deserts of Utah where he met up with his human companions River Song, Amy Pond and Rory Williams. However, this version of the Doctor came from a point in time some two-hundred years into the future of when River, Amy and Rory saw him last. While resting near a lake, they took note of a being rising from the lake wearing an astronaut's outfit similar to the type worn by the Apollo 11 astronauts. While the others seemed completely surprised by this, the Doctor appeared to have known who the stranger was and went to face him. The astronaut produced a burst of energy from his hands which enveloped the Doctor, seemingly killing him. While the others watched in horror, a retired FBI agent named Canton Everett Delaware, III approached them to offer explanation. Doctor Who: The Impossible Astronaut Points of Interest Films that take place in * Crow, The: Salvation * Iron Man: Rise of Technovore TV shows that take place in * Doctor Who :* "The Impossible Astronaut" * The Incredible Hulk :* "Prometheus (Part 1)" * The X-Files :* "Drive" :* "Dreamland (Part 2)" :* "Roadrunners" Characters from * Alex Corvis * Bill Schmitz People who were born in * Roy Gordon * Samuel A. Peeples People who died in * Janice Knickrehm External Links * at Wikipedia References Category:Utah